The Full Moon
by Sharpsnout
Summary: This is the story of what happened the night Remus Lupin became a werewolf and how it changed his older brother Sam chap. 2 up please read and review!
1. Camping trip

Disclaimer: ok you've probably seen a lot of these, how Remus Lupin became a werewolf…. Well this ones kinda different. Sam Lupin, Charles Lupin, and Alice Lupin. They're mine, Remus of course belongs to JK Rowling. Also the idea behind the half-werewolf, that's mine 2. So I'm gonna explain it for you people who might be confused what a half-werewolf is. In one of my other HP fic which will be going back up soon, I explain the idea behind half-werewolves but I'll explain it better in this. 

In these fics the Lupin's ancestor was apprenticed to Merlin alongside his son Hawk. And was bitten by a werewolf when he was 18. Merlin concocted a potion like the Wolfsbane potion only it created the werewolf gene in every Lupin's blood. The women carry the gene, but only the men show signs of it. On full moons as long as they don't look at the full moon they will not transform into a full werewolf. However if they do look out. A half-werewolf can also transform into a wolf on complete thought (like an Animagus). Anyways I hope that wasn't even more confusing. Any questions that aren't answered in this fic tell me in a review. I'd be happy 2 explain it. 

I've written a complete Lupin family background thing, just so I can keep my own facts and figurers straight when I'm working on stories such as "The War" which is posted "A pair of half-breeds" which was posted under a friend of mines before I got an account on FF. And other stories which don't have titles yet but all fall under the category of havin Lupin's mentioned. Ok sorry about this long intro. But here's what you've been so patient (thanks so very much) for.

************************************************************************

"Ok, that should be everything. Sam I want you to go through a check ok?" Charles Lupin said to his 11-year-old son Samric Lupin.

            "Right Dad!" Sam said. He had been looking forward to a backpacking trip through the woods behind the family's small house, with his dad, and his 7 year old brother Remus. He walked slowly around the 3 packs. The largest belonged to the eldest Lupin it contained food, a tent and other larger supplies. The two smaller ones belonged to Sam and Remus. Inside these was a smaller tent; a sleeping bag was attached to each of the packs, and survival supplies, such as a hatchet, flint for a fire, a compass, binoculars, trail food, and a canteen. It was a tradition in the Lupin family that when a child receives their acceptance letters to Hogwarts the family went on a backpacking/camping trip. The tradition was very old as long as Lupin's had been attending Hogwarts, which was since it's beginning. Alice Lupin wasn't going on this particular trip. This would be a men week, as Charles put it. "Everything seems all set dad," Sam said.

            "Great" Charles said looking over the map. "Where's your brother?"

Sam looked around and grinned as the answer to that question came running from the house with his mother close in tow. Remus ran over to Charles and jumped into his father's arms accidentally knocking the map out of Charles's hands. Sam knelt down and carefully picked up the map.

            "Hey Remus careful son" Charles said grinning widely he swung Remus upside down and began walking around with Remus dangling like that.

            "Charles Lupin careful with him!" Alice said, "Now you three are all set right you have everything?"

            "Yes mum!" Sam said watching as Charles carried his now red faced little brother around the yard.

            "Daddy, can you put me down?" Remus asked between laughs as Charles tickled Remus.

            "Ok." Charles said lowering Remus gently to the ground. Charles straightened up "OK boys who's ready?" he began poking Remus gently in the ribs. Sam and Remus looked at each other and raised their hands waving them madly. "All right then. Now I'd love to go over some ground rules for our adventure." Sam and Remus both groaned loudly "AH the happy chatter of little people ready to listen to rules." The groans grew louder "Now, now." Charles grinned "Now first rule. Stay on the trail. That is the most important one, if you get separated." He gave the boys a look "which I hope will not happen. Stick to the trail use your compass; trail markers, and senses like I taught you boys. Rule number 2 which I'm hoping will prevent any separation. Keep everyone in sight. Sam you keep me and your brother in site, Remus vise versa and I'll do the same. And finally rule 3, Sam too be fair to your brother no transforming unless its absolutely necessary. Remus is still having trouble holding onto his transformations."

            "I've almost got it watch!" Remus said loudly, he closed his eyes and concentrated. His face began changing slightly it began outlining with fur; his small fists began to resemble small paws. Sam grinned this was probably the closest his brother had gotten to transforming. Sam remembered very well how hard transforming was, learning to transform into a wolf at will was a very difficult and frustrating task. Though in the end it was all worth it. Remus was so close a few weeks and he'd have total control. Finally Remus let out an exhausted sigh all his features returned human. "Did I do it? Did I come close this time?" Remus asked his brown eyes dancing with excitement.

Sam and his parents exchanged a look.

            "That was the closest you've gotten you'll be able to transform real soon I can tell!" Sam said grinning.

            "Lets go, Lets go, Lets go, Lets go, Lets go, Lets go," Remus shouted dancing around.

Charles looked at Alice and grinned 

            "I think Remus wants to get going." Charles said, "Ok boys lets hit the trail."      

            "What are we hitting it with?" Remus asked

Sam cracked up

            "Its an expression Remus it means lets get going."

            "Oh"

Charles Picked up his pack while Remus and Sam kissed their mother bye.

            "Be careful" Alice said 

Charles grinned and pushed Sam and Remus out of the way.

            "Move over runts." He gave Alice a kiss.

Remus and Sam looked at each other and made a face. Sam suddenly looked up he heard the sound of fluttering. Looking up into the sky he could see a large screech owl hurriedly flying towards Charles the owl flew over and dropped a letter into Charles's hands. Charles's face grew very grim as he read the letter. Sam didn't have time too notice this as he ran at Remus who had taken the map and was running away from his older brother.

            "Charles what is it?" Alice asked concerned.

            "I've got to get to the Ministry." He said "They're at it again."

            "Not again."

            "Those idiots are never going to quit until either they know every Werewolf in England or have passed this stupid Werewolf Registration Regulation. It's a complete waste of the Ministry's time." Charles sighed 

Alice looked over at Sam who had finally gotten the map away from Remus and was reading it over. 

            "But what about Sam, he's been looking forward to this for months."

Charles sighed again

            "I'm the head of The Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures if I don't go then this law might be passed. I'm the only member of the Werewolf council that's in the ministry. You know they don't let werewolves take any part in the ministry. If I don't go and they pass this law, the werewolf city will be exposed and it might lead to werewolves being exposed, which will undoubtedly lead to war. Then us half werewolves might be next this is Sam and Remus's future we're talking about and their children's and every other future generations of werewolves. I don't want my family to be discriminated or put in mortal danger because of what we are." Charles rubbed his chin and ran his hand though his hair "are you sure you can't take them?"

Alice shook her head.

            "No I'm apparting over to Mary Durand's she just had twins and needs all the help she can get."

Charles looked up at the sky a sure sign he was contemplating what too do. 

            "Well how about Sam and Remus head up to the first campsite today, then wait for me there. I'll head up tomorrow and meet them there.

A very worried look over came Alice's face.

            "I don't know Charles."

            "Sam knows how to read the map and he's already better then me at tracking. The worst thing that could happen is they make a wrong turn and end up in the village."

Still looking worried Alice nodded.

            "BOYS!!!!" Charles shouted "FRONT AND CENTER!"

Sam and Remus both looked up and grinned. Sam pushed Remus out of the way as they ran over to Charles.

            "Kay boys I hate to do this but I've got to go to the Ministry."

            "BUT DAD YOU SAID YOU HAD THE WEEK OFF!" Sam said protesting.

Charles raised a hand for silence.

            "Let me finish. If you and Remus would like you can take the map and head up to the first campsite today. And I'll meet you up there tomorrow afternoon."

Sam began grinning.

            "By ourselves?" Remus asked a slight quiver in his voice "all alone?"

            "Oh Remy don't be a wimp!"

            "Samric Jasper Lupin" Alice said in a warning tone.

            "Sorry mum."

            "Now all the packs are checked and you have everything correct Sam?" Charles asked as he tied a note too the families owl.

            "Set dad." Sam said

            "Take enough food for tonight and tomorrow morning. I'll bring the rest tomorrow afternoon." Charles glanced over at Remus who was putting his pack on. Charles grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him aside. "Sam same rules apply, and son I'm counting on you to keep an eye on your brother. I know he doesn't like to be babied but you can transform he cant."

            "I promise dad."

Charles's face broke from a frown into a humorous smile

            "Now men as your grandfather always says!?"

Remus and Sam grinned and looked at each other they had heard this enough times. 

            "Lupin's check in?" Sam said

            "And they don't check out!" Remus and Charles said in unison. 

            "You boys have got to get a new saying." Alice said shaking her head.

Charles shrugged and grinned. 

            "Well I will see you 2 tomorrow and remember what I said Sam I'm counting on you!" and with that there was a *pop* and Charles was gone.


	2. The history of the Lupin Clan

Disclaimer: Come on u know what I don't own and I'm hopin u can figure out what I do own. 

"Sam are you sure this is the right way?" Remus asked nervously looking around.

Sam checked the map.

            "Positive!" He said. "According to the map the campsites nearby. In fact the clearing should be just beyond the hill. Betcha we can see all the way to the village from here."

He was right there was the clearing at the top of the hill and as the sun began to set while Sam cooked dinner lights from the nearby town began to flicker on. After supper Sam began to set up his tent while Remus struggled with his own. 

            "Hey Remus want a hand?" Sam asked the pile of tent, which was his brother

            "Yea!" Remus's voice said from under the tent "please?"

Not much later they had finally gotten both tents up Sam was poking at the fire keeping it burning while Remus roasted marshmallows. 

            "Hey Sam." Remus said breaking the silence 

            "Yea?" Sam said not breaking his stare into the flames.

            "Could you tell me a story?"

            "Me tell a story?" Sam said "oh Come on Rem I'm not good at telling stories, that's dads department."

            "Come on just one. Tell me what dad's told you bout our family and stuff like that" Remus said staring at Sam with his sad puppy brown eyes.

Sam sighed

            "Oh all right but don't sue me if its not all that great."

            "Kay!" Remus said crawling into his tent and laying flat on his stomach watching his brother.

            "Lets see." Sam started trying to remember the story that Charles always told him to get him to go to sleep. "Well thousands of years ago there wasn't as many witches and wizards as there are now. But one of the very few was Merlin. Hoping to save the magic he possessed. He decided to begin to train his young son Hawk in the magical arts. Hawk was barely a week into training when there came a knocking at Merlin's castle gate. Standing in the pouring rain was a boy the same age as Hawk. After inviting the boy inside to dry off the boy introduced himself, as Merlin's cousin's son Cameron Lupin he was hoping that, as Merlin's kin Merlin would take him in as an apprentice. Merlin explained to the boy that he was already training his son and couldn't take on any more apprentices. Cameron though disappointed offered to stay and work as a stable boy. Now Merlin was reluctant to have the boy stay just to work. But he wasn't sure what else he could do, however what Merlin did not expect was the fast friendship between Hawk and Cameron and though he was unsure if everything would work out Merlin agreed to take Cameron on as an apprentice. Merlin was overjoyed to discover that both boys easily surpassed him in talent." Sam paused to catch his breath he glanced over at his brother and then careful at the sky it had clouded over just after the sun had set.

            "Come on don't stop!" Remus said wide-eyed 

            "Um yea where was I, oh yea. Merlin raised Cameron along side Hawk treating him like a son and Hawk and Cameron who where rarely seen without the other, acted as brothers. Then one night shortly before his 18th birthday, Cameron who was outside the castle walls after hearing strange noise. He had heard howling coming from the forest Cameron's curiosity overcame his teachers warning and he ventured into the forest."

            "What's ventured?" Remus asked

            "Means went into."

            "Why didn't Cameron listen to Merlin? Why'd he go into the forest?"

Sam took a deep breath, he had asked his father the very same question and Charles had told him that no one in the family knew. 

            "No one knows." Sam said simply "anyways, inside the forest the howling turned to growls and suddenly out of no where a giant wolf appeared it attacked Cameron biting him on the arm it would have torn Cameron to shreds had Hawk who had ventured out in search of his best friend not come upon the scene and used a charm to drive the wolf away. With Hawk's help they made it back to the castle. Merlin had no time to be angry with his apprentices for Cameron was on the verge of bleeding to death. Merlin and the servants worked long into the night and even though he'd had a very close in counter with death Cameron lived. It was only afterwards while Cameron was resting that Merlin questioned Hawk on what had happened in the forest. Hawk told his father about the wolf. Merlin had heard stories of a creature that was human by day and wolf by night. He studied all day long and into the night. The wound had quickly become a scar; though only a few days had passed there was no infection and no signs of danger following it. Nearly a week after the attack, Cameron was back to his old self and the first day after he woke up went for a ride on his horse. Now Merlin watched Cameron closely fearful that something wasn't right. Stories began spreading through the villages of a giant wolf that killed livestock and anyone who dared venture into his path. All the stories seemed to point out that the attacks had been going on for months but where only during the full moon. Now Merlin had heard the stories, stories of a man that became a terrifying beast during the night of the full moon man named Lycaon. As the first full moon after the attack approached Merlin knowing he had no choice instructed that Cameron was to be locked in a windowless room and that no one in the castle under any circumstance was to unlock the door to the room no matter what they may hear. All in the castle questioned secretly Merlin's decisions but knew the wizard had to have his reasons and did not argue. Hawk however argued trying to get out of his father why he was locking his best friend up. Merlin refused to tell Hawk and put a sleeping enchantment on the boy because Merlin knew Hawk would try to free Cameron." Sam paused again adding another log to the fire. "Well the night came and the full moon shone down from the sky. Normally Merlin would have had both his apprentices up in the towers working on their astrology. But not this night, this night one was locked alone in a room and the other was deep asleep in his fathers study. Merlin took to the room next to Cameron and used an enchantment to allow himself to see through the wall into Cameron's room. Just as he feared the moment the full moon rose Cameron's body began to twitch he screamed in pain but his screams soon turned to mournful howls. His body began changing his face grew longer and grew hair. His hands curled up into his palms and sprouts of hair began forming. In an instant Cameron Lupin was gone and in his place was a large wolf. This wolf looked different from any other wolves Merlin had seen it was larger and moved differently unsure like. The wolf paced around the room near the door then without warning it attacked anything and everything that was in the room tearing at everything clawing madly at the door. This went on all night then as the moon finally sunk down the wolf to ceased it laid down calmly and just as before only in reverse began to transform back to a human. Cameron had no recollection of the previous night all he remembered was being locked in the room and the sudden pain that had ripped through him then all was blank."

The fire cracked Remus watched his brother wide eyed mouth open. He was gripping his bear tightly.

            "So Cameron was a werewolf right!?" Remus asked

            "Right the first werewolf of our family the only werewolf of the family." Sam said nodding. He reached to his neck and held the necklace given to him at birth. According to the traditions, the first-born son in the family was to wear the chain attached to the chain was a circle of metal of some sort inscribed on the circle was the initials C.R.L. No one knew what the initials stood for Charles hadn't known neither had Sam and Remus's grandfather Jasper. "Anyways Merlin began devoting half his life to continuing the boys training and the other half to figuring out a way to cure Cameron. Finally after years of testing just a month before Cameron's wedding Merlin concocted a potion that allowed Cameron to keep his mind when he transformed."

            "What's keep his mind?" Remus asked

            "Means he knew what was going on he only looked like a wolf but had a humans mind."

            "Oh"

            "So. As long as Cameron drank the potion the day before the full moon he kept his mind. A few years later Cameron's first son was born Merlin wasn't sure if the werewolf blood that Cameron possessed would be passed on to Cameron's children. So Peregrine was kept closely watched during the full moon, however he did not transform. But near his 5th birthday Merlin and Cameron decided that for Peregrine's own safety he was to be given the potion and kept with his father during the full moon. However the full moon came and Peregrine stayed human. Merlin and Cameron where overjoyed the werewolf blood hadn't been passed." Sam paused again for a breath then continued, "However one month later Peregrin glanced at the full moon and became the same terrifying monster his father had once become. This started more years of tests and studying on both Cameron and Merlin's part. They're study proved one thing, Peregrin had werewolf blood but was safe as long as he did not look at the full moon in anyway. Merlin hoped that the werewolf blood would eventually fade from the Lupin family but it did not it grew stronger. Cameron's daughter neither his granddaughter nor any other girls in the family have ever been affected by the werewolf gene they do carry it however. 

Many year passed as they are today wizards outlive muggles and Cameron's great, great grandson opened a new door to the werewolf gene. With help from the aging Merlin Bane discovered that he could become a wolf just like that by just thinking about it. Merlin disappeared from sight a few years after this and word spread through the Wizarding world that he had been imprisoned by the Lady of the Lake, fearing that the same may happen to him or his family Hawk fled England for nearby Scotland leaving his estate and his friends. And Lupin's have continued in the Wizarding world living as wizards, knowing that one glance at the full moon can transform him into a terrifying monster." Sam finished. 

He looked around and grinned as he saw Remus had already fallen fast asleep. Sam stood up and stretched he poured a bucket of water on the embers and crawled into his own tent. Quickly falling fast asleep.

***********************************************************************

Ok please please pleaes Review. No flames please


	3. Werewolf!

Disclaimer: I own Sam, Charles, and Alice. But…. J.K. Rowling she owns Remus Lupin. 

************************************************************************

Hours later a howling awoke Sam with a start; blinking a few times Sam tried to get his bearings. He shot a glance over to his brother's tent and began to panic when he saw the empty sleeping bag and the forgotten bear. Sam grumbling crawled out of his sleeping bag and out of his tent. To his horror however the moment he stepped outside he was completely bathed in moonlight. Dashing back to his tent Sam grabbed his lunar chart it was the night of the full moon. Sam threw his jacket on and dashed down the hill yelling for his brother. Sam stopped for a moment to catch his breath he shone his flashlight around hurriedly. Suddenly Sam heard a terrified scream. It was Remus.

"SAM HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Remus's scream shouted.

Sam took off running towards the screams at a clearing the scene before him terrified the 11 year old. A large wolf undoubtedly a werewolf had Remus cornered against a rock it lunged at his terrified brother.

"Remus transform now! Now!" Sam shouted Remus who had tears streaming down his face looked like he was trying to but was so scared he couldn't. So Sam knew he had to. There was a *pop* and where Sam was there was a smaller wolf. He dove at the large wolf knocking it away from Remus he bite the wolf on the scruff and growled for it to leave his brother alone. The wolf knocked Sam away with his paw and advanced on Remus. Sam once again lunged at the wolf and was once again thrown to the ground with a swift push. Sam felt his ankle twist as he fell and weakly stood up again he wasn't going to loose his brother. The wolf lunged at Remus teeth bared. Remus put his arm up to protect himself and the wolf clamped down on Remus's shoulder. Sam ignored the pain in his ankle and dove at the wolf once again this time getting a good piece of the wolf's side. It growled at Sam and knocked him hard against a tree Sam felt himself loosing consciousness but he used his last bit of strength to hold onto it, Sam knew that if he lost consciousness he'd instantly return to human and give the werewolf a reason to attack them further. Sam mustered his strength and weakly walked over to Remus and stood in front of his brother not letting the wolf anywhere near him. The wolf stared Sam right in the eyes before finally turning around and running back into the forest. Sam sighed with relief. There was another faint *pop* and Sam was human again he limped over to Remus who lay unconscious his shoulder bleeding. "Rem?" Sam said shaking the boy "Remy can you hear me?" Shallow breaths told Sam that his brother was still alive. 

Sam carried Remus back to the campsite wrapping Remus who had begun shaking with chills in the sleeping bags with his bear Sam carried his brother all the way down the hill and through the forest towards home. Sunlight was just beginning to peek over the hills when Sam finally reached home.

"Mum!!" He yelled weakly "come quick!"

Alice followed by Charles came running out of the house; Sam laid Remus on the ground as he felt himself losing consciousness.

"Sam what happened?!" Charles asked hurriedly

"We…. where…attacked…we…we…were…werewolf……" and with that Sam fainted.

************************************************************************

Please review!!!!!! NO FLAMES Thanks a lot 

yours truly, Sharpsnout.


	4. Sam's guilt

Disclaimer: I don't own the names you recognize, but Sam, Charles, Alice, and the idea behind the half werewolves that's all mine. So paws off. Thanks to those who reviewed for this. I was very happy to see reviews. I was afraid this wasn't that good and nobody would like it. So thanks everyone. And thanks Clear Shadow for the first reviews.

************************************************************************

Sam didn't know how long he slept in fact it took him a few moments to figure out where he was and why his ankle hurt. Then Sam remembered the wolf, Remus screaming, fainting in the front yard. Sam sat up and rubbed the top of his head. When a thought shot into his head Remus, a werewolf had bitten Remus. Sam leaped out of bed ignoring the throbbing pain in his ankle he limped out of his room and down the hall towards Remus's room. The door was partly ajar. Sam knelt down and slowly opened the door trying to see his brother he could see both his parents and a doctor.  Despite his sharp wolf like hearing Sam couldn't hear what they where saying. The doctor shook hands with Alice and Charles and walked towards the door Sam ducked into the hall closet as they walked past him and down the stairs. Sam pushed the door open and walked into his brothers room Remus was asleep his shoulder bandaged and all sorts of medicines where on his bedside table. Remus woke up when Sam sat down next to his bed.

            "Sam?" Remus said tiredly 

            "Hey Rem how you feeling?"

            "Ok I guess my shoulder hurts a bit though." Remus said, "Specially when I move it. Sam why'd that dog attack us?" 

Sam didn't know what to say, Remus didn't know it was a werewolf that had bit him and he probably didn't know that his life was forever different. 

            "Full moon makes everyone act weird, animals included." Sam said "Why don't you try and get some sleep, I'll bring you up a sandwich in a little while ok?"

Remus nodded and fell right asleep. Sam pulled the blankets up under his brother's chin and quietly limped out of the room. In his room he found a set of crutches. He grabbed one and hobbled down the hall and down the stairs. He had just reached the door to the kitchen when he heard his parents talking. Sam put his ear to the door and listened.

            "How are we going to explain all this to Remus?" Charles was saying. 

            "He's a smart boy Charles."

            "Alice, Remus may never go to Hogwarts. Don't you understand?" Sam's eyes went wide Remus not go to Hogwarts? Every Lupin had attended Hogwarts since it was founded. "The headmaster will never let a werewolf set foot in Hogwarts. We're lucky that he hasn't decided that half-breeds are too dangerous to attend." Charles said, "unless a new headmaster that is willing to allow a werewolf in takes over the chances of Remus attending Hogwarts is pretty slim."

            "What about Sam?" Alice asked

            "Sam understands the situation better then Remus. My only real worry is that Sam is going to blame himself. It wasn't his fault, both boys did everything I told them to."

Sam put his head down; he knew that his father was right it wasn't his fault. But Sam couldn't help but think what he could have done different if he hadn't insisted that they go on the camping trip yesterday they wouldn't have had to worry about werewolves and the full moon.

            "We'll get through this Charles."

            "I know if there's one thing Lupin's are good at it's handling a crisis." Charles gave a laugh "though many times its us that are the crisis." Charles cleared his throat "Sam if your done listening would you like to come into the kitchen for something to eat?" 

Sam looked at the door and groaned he should have known his father would pick up on his scent. He pushed the door open and entered the kitchen.

            "Come here sweetie" Alice said sweeping her eldest into a hug "how are you feeling?"

            "Fine" Sam said "so its true huh? Remus is a werewolf?" Sam said looking at Charles who nodded. "Things are going to be different around here aren't they?" again Charles nodded.

            "But I don't want you to blame yourself. Understand Sam? This wasn't anyone's fault it was an accident."

            "But you said it yourself, Remus isn't going to be the same, he's not going to go to Hogwarts and he'll never be able to enjoy being a half-werewolf cause he isn't one anymore."

            "True" Charles said, "Those things are going to different. Every month your brother will become a werewolf and every month I will be with him stopping him from acting as a werewolf. And when you're older you'll do the same. But we are still a family. And as for Hogwarts, for Remus that is still 5 years away maybe we'll get lucky and an understanding Headmaster will take over."

************************************************************************

Kinda short huh? I know but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I kinda got stuck with an ending 2 that chapter so I just went with what I had. Anywho please review. I would really appreciate it.


End file.
